Memories
by Wallypop
Summary: Artemis loves Wally with all of her heart, and one night, while the two of them share a rather intimate moment, Artemis touches his hair. Touching of hair has never been that important, but tonight, Wally has a panic attack. Barry is called to reassure his nephew, and secrets are brought to the surface. It seems as if Artemis didn't know as much about Wally as she thought she did.
1. Secrets

Memories

Part One- Secrets

The only sound in the lightly painted green room is of lips mashing together, and the friction of body against body as two figures collide together, their faces flushed in the heat of the dark room. The first figure, a girl, pulls away from the second figure and flops down beside the red-headed boy she was just smashing her face against not seconds before.

"Wally..." She says quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah...?" The red-headed boy replies, turning to face the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. The girl turns her head to look at the freckled boy before her.

"I love you." She says, a small smile gracing her lips as she leans over and pecks the boy's cheek lightly.

Wally laughs lightly, giving the girl a small wink as he says, "Love you too, babe."

Artemis' smile widens and she rolls back on top of Wally, her gaze bright with a mischevious gleam. Wally grins and pulls her face back down to his, and the two continue to kiss passionatley; their tounges in a fierce battle for dominance.

Wally runs his hands up and down Artemis' sides, taking in her wonderful curves. Wally still couldn't believe that Artemis, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, had fallen in love with him- a skinny ginger. He smiled at the thought. Artemis was amazing.

Artemis was thinking much of the same thing, asking herself how Wally, such a normal kid, could fall in love with such a messed up girl such as herself. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into Wally's bright green eyes, and leaned her forehead against his.

She was so happy, right at this moment, where she knew that she had somebody who understood her and she could tell anything too. Artemis leaned back down and kissed Wally's lips lightly, feeling his breath on her lips.

Wally grinned and before she knew what had happened, she was on her back on and Wally was kissing her from above. She was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. God she loved him.

The two continued to mash their bodies together for who knows how long, in a quiet dance of love and need as they kissed each other fiercly. One could call their kind of passion 'true love', and that was the most accuarte term one could use for such a couple. They trusted eachother, and trust is something one does not give to many.

Artemis' face was flushed a deep crimson as her mind began to fuzz and all she could think was _WallyWallyWally_. She reached up to grab Wally's hair, something she would do a lot when they had moments like this, and held on to his red locks of hair like a lifeline as Wally kissed at her neck.

She was used to Wally not caring about her hands in his hair, but tonight was different. Wally froze imediately, and reared backwards off of Artemis. She was so dazed that she didn't realize exactly what was happening until she heard the 'thump' that indicated Wally had fallen off of the bed, and she sat up to investigate.

"What? Did you see a ghost?" She teased, a smile finding its way onto her face as she leaned over the bed to look at Wally. She frowned when she noticed he was curled up in the fetal position, his head tucked away from view. She reached her hand down to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away violently. It was at this moment that Artemis knew something was horribly wrong with her lover as she climbed off of the bed and went to flick the lights on.

As soon as the room went from dark to light, Wally relaxed and peeked out from his place on the ground. It was now that Artemis also noticed something off about the red-head. He had large silent tears streaming from his wide, green eyes as he let out a sniffle.

His face screamed of intense fear and stress that when his gaze met Artemis' staring eyes he couldn't help but let his face twist up and allow his vocal chords to rip out a loud, agonizing sob. Artemis was confused, but she quickly and quietly rushed over to her boyfriend and kneeled before his crying form.

Her lips were set in a deep frown and her brow was furrowed as she slowly layed her hand on Wally's shoulder, who, realizing she was attempting to comfort him, raised his arms and slung them aroung her shoulders. He let out another loud terrified wail as he burried his face into Artemis' neck and hugged her tightly like his life depended on it.

"U-uncle Barry...!" Wally wailed in between his sobs, his body shaking in what Artemis assumed was fear.

Artemis was confused as she sat there on the floor, hugging her suddenly crying boyrfriend. It was hard to believe that not even minutes ago they had been on their bed making out. Wally wailed another cry for his Uncle, and Artemis pat his back once before pulling away from the sobbing mess that was her lover.

She stood up and walked over to their nightstand, grabbed her cell-phone, sat down beside Wally once again, and flipped through her emergency dials. She quickly tapped one of the first names, and held the cell-phone to her ear; silently praying the man on the other side would pick up.

"This is Barry Allen," said the man Wally had been wailing out to.

"Uhm, hi Barry it's Artemis. I. . . Kinda have an emergency here and I don't know what exactly to do. . ."

"Try me," Barry said, his voice its usual bouncy and cheerful tone.

"Uh, well you see. . . Me and Wally were. . . Watching a movie. . . and he just started crying and calling out for you. . ." Artemis explained, her voice awkward as she glanced down at her sobbing mess of a boyfriend beside her.

There was silence on the other end, and she quickly looked to see if she had accidentely clicked the 'end' button. She hadn't.

"Barry?" She spoke into the phone, finally breaking the silence that had stretched out for what felt like hours but in reality had only been a couple of seconds.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second," Barry's voice had suddenly changed from bouncy and optimistic to dark and worried. The call ended ubruptly, and Artemis sighed. She could only wait now.


	2. Truth is Mandatory

Memories

Part 2- Truth is Mandatory

Barry Allen was having a good day. A great day, actually. He had woken up on time for once, and his dear wife Iris had made him an amazing breakfast which he scarfed down in under three minutes. He had then made the short ride to where he worked, and had managed to slve a case earlier this morning.

He smiled as he packed up the many documents scattered across his desk, and took his lab coat off of his broad shoulders. His smile widened as he waved goodbye to his coworkers and was nearly close to skipping when he strode out of the building and towards his car.

Suddenly he heard a loud ringing, and stopped in his tracks. What was that noise. . .? Barry blinked and his mouth turned into an 'o' a he realized it was his phone in his jacket pocket. He smiled again while he fished around in his jacket pocket for the small device. It must be Iris calling to see when he'd be home.

His smile turned into a confused frown as he looked at the caller ID. It was a private number, so he couldn't help but get extremely curious to know who was calling him. He blinked again, flipped the phone open, and raised it to his ear.

"This is Barry Allen," He said into the phone, smile refusing to drop from his face as he continued to stroll towards his car.

"Uhm, hi Barry it's Artemis. I. . . Kinda have an emergency here and I don't know what exactly to do. . ."

Barry's eyebrows raised. Why was Artemis calling him?

"Try me," He replied, his gaze narrowing as he walked along, but his voice never wavering from its usual happy tone.

"Uh, well you see. . . Me and Wally were. . . Watching a movie. . . and he just started crying and calling out for you. . ." Artemis answered warily, her voice obviously uncomfortable with telling this information to Barry.

Barry imediatley stopped in his tracks and his mind filled with thoughts on why Wally was crying. And then it focused on one.

_Oh _shit, _please be okay Wally_, Barry thought as he took a deep breath in. He closed his eyes and forced himself to start walking towards his car again.

"Barry?" He heard Artemis ask on the other line.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second," Barry finally reached his car and shoved his briefcase into the front seat. He pulled the phone away from his ear and clicked the 'End' button. He sighed and quickly rubbed at his eyes before locking his car. Barry then speedwalked into an alley and ejected his bright red speedster costume from the ring on his finger. In seconds, Barry was zooming through the streets of Central and heading towards Wally and Artemis' apartment.

It didn't take Barry long to find his way to the small apartment, where he rushed out of his costume and fished the small spare key he had gotten from Wally out of his pants pocket. He was close to ramming into Wally and Artemis' front door before he stopped himself andinstead opened it and quickly closed it behind himself.

Down the hall, he could hear Wally's wailing and he zoomed towards the sound of his poor nephew. His heart nearly broke into a million pieces when he saw his precious nephew laying on the floor, his head in Artemis' lap as he held his shaking hands over his eyes and cried miserably.

Artemis looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Barry frowned and made the short walk to his nephew before kneeling down and picking Wally up into a tight bear hug.

"Wally it's okay, he's not here. He can't hurt you anymore, Wally, do you hear me? I'm here now, Wally. You're okay," Barry whispered quietly into his nephew's ear as he continued to sob into his Uncle's chest.

"Uncle B-barry why didn't they love m-me. . .?" Wally wailed, his voice muffled by Barry's chest.

Artemis remained near the bed, her brow furrowed as she watched her lover sob and wail what seemed like nonsense to her ears. She gave Barry a questioning look, and he met her gaze with a short shake of his head. _'Not now'_

It took Barry about fourty-five minutes to Wally to calm down and get him to fall into a deep sleep. Barry had sighed and layed his nephew on the queen sized bed; pulling the duvet up to his shoulders. He then ran his fingers through his blonde hair and put his head in his hands.

Artemis was confused as she stood up from the floor and brushed the dust from her pants. She tapped Barry's shoulder and gave him a look that said _'What in the hell just happened?'_

Barry's gaze was exhausted and dull as he motioned for her to follow him into their small living room. Artemis sat down on the small couch they had in the room, and Barry plopped down into an armchair across from her.

"So. . . What happened? Why did he freak out?" Artemis questioned.

Barry looked up at her and his eyes narrowed. Artemis shrunk back in the couch, not expecting the suddenly accusing glare.

"What were you _really _doing before you called me, Artemis."

Her eyebrows went up, and she switched her gaze to the floor, which she suddenly found very interesting. "We were. . . Uhm. . . We were. . ." She stumbled over her words, intimidated by this new version of the Flash she had never seen before. If her father were here right now he would be so dissapointed.

She returned her gaze to the Flash, and sighed deeply. "We were. . . Making out. . . And I grabbed his hair, and he just suddenly freaked out. . . I mean, I don't know why he did it but he kept calling out for you so I called you. . ." Artemis once again was staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Barry.

"_Fuck._" Barry cursed.

Artemis' head swung upwards, surprised that Barry had cursed so bluntly.

"Artemis, did Wally ever tell you about his parents?" Barry quized, his voice soft now.

Come to think of it, everytime Artemis had brought up something about his parents, or had asked him any questions about them, he would quickly change the topic and continue on like it was nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed as she answered 'no'.

Barry sighed and once again put his head in his hands. His voice was muffled as he spoke "Artemis I'm going to tell you something, but you can't repeat it to anybody unless Wally says you can, okay?"

Artemis nodded lightly.

"When Wally was a kid, he was verbally abused by his father and neglected by his mother. Eventually his mother divorced Wally's father when he was five, and in under three months his father wasn't just verbally abusing him, but he was sexually and physically abusing him as well. Wally was kept from going to school or doing anything other than care for his father, clean, and anything else his father wanted him to do. Wally was found in Central Park by himself when he was nine and when he was asked what he was doing he said that he was waiting for his Father to come get him. God, Artemis, his father just left him in the park!" Barry said quietly.

Artemis had placed her hand over her mouth, a quiet gasp leaving her. She thought Wally was normal. Why hadn't he trusted her with this information? Artemis felt betrayed, angry, sad, and confused all at the same time as she watched Barry scrub at his eyes fiercly.

"When Iris and I adopted him, he was such a sweet kid it was hard to believe he had such horrible parents. We only realized the full length of it when I went to ruffle his hair and he closed his eyes and started to cry. I asked him why he was crying and he said when his father touched his hair that he was going to put _it _in him. Fucking hell, I was so surprised and that's when I realized that Wally was extremely traumatised by his father. I didn't know what to do so I just held him until he fell asleep and godIlovehimsomuch. . .!" By the time Barry had finished his rant, he had small tears dripping from his eyes and he was wiping at them furiously. He took a deep breath.

Artemis couldn't believe it. By this time, she also had tears rolling down her cinnamon cheeks. She covered her face with her hands, and let out a shaky breath. This wasn't happening. She had known Wally since she had joined the team, and he had always been a happy and bright guy.

She let out a shaky breath as she absorbed the information she had just heard.

"Oh my god. . ." Artemis said, her voice wavering.

Barry shook his head softly and stood up ubruptly.

"I'm sorry, Artemis but I have to go," He said while walking towards the door. "Iris will be waiting for me. Tell Wally to call me when he wakes up, okay?"

Within a three minutes, Barry had told her something horrific and then walked out of her house right after. Artemis sighed. She didn't blame him. Having to look back at all those horrible memories must have been hard for him.

Artemis wiped at her eyes again before reaching out for a small blanket that was left on the arm of the couch. She quickly layed it over herself and leaned back on the couch. She didn't want to sleep with Wally tonight. She was scared if she brushed against him in her sleep, he might shatter into a million pieces.

Artemis curled up in the blanket as she leaned over onto her side and closed her eyes. Her mind was rolling around in thoughts and memories, but in under minutes Artemis was asleep.

AN-

Thanks for reading! There is another chapter after this one, which should be the final chapter! Please review, constructive criticism would be great!


	3. I'm sorry

Hey guys. . .

So. . . About this story. . . I don't think I'm going to continue it. . .

I'm really sorry, but I've fallen out of the YJ fandom and been swallowed whole by the FNAF fandom. . .

I will give you all a really brief summary of the ending though, because I'm not completely terrible.

Wally wakes up not remembering the night before. He goes into the living room worried where Artemis was, sees her on the couch, and shakes her awake. Artemis is worried about Wally, and he finally remembers what happened. He apologizes and immediately calls Barry, explaining to him that his father had called him from an unknown location; having never been captured for his crimes against his son and wife. Tears are shed, and Wally tells Artemis everything that happened through-out his life. She then tells Wally everything about her life, and they both promise to never keep a secret from each other ever again. The end.

Yeah. . . so. . . I may write a FNAF fanfiction, so if you like FNAF (Rebornica's AU specifically) then keep your eyes out, okay?

Thank you, my dear readers, and once again, I'm deeply sorry about this.


End file.
